


Sex (based off the song 'Sex')

by medelrey



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sex, lyrics, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medelrey/pseuds/medelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did it get so hard for Matty to get a girl? And since when did he actually enjoy the chase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex (based off the song 'Sex')

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this on my tumblr. I wrote this about a year ago on a whim and decided it to post it here. Eventually, there will probably be a sequel. The preview is on my tumblr.

It was destined to fail, obviously. There was no hope from the beginning but each of them were lost in the excitement, the rush, the trouble of being secret.

It all started sometime back in June or July, maybe even May. They both had forgotten by now. It was easier that way. He had found her outside at some party; skinny, with a slightly sickly look about her. Kind of like him. But she was beautiful, kind of like him. She was sort of blonde; a mix of brunette and shades of yellow. Her hair was long and fell straight around her face, covering her bony shoulders and everything but the corner of a small tattoo on her skin. He couldn’t tell what it was. But he wanted to.  
  
She blinked at him as she took a sip of her drink. “Can I bum a smoke?” Her voice was high but raspy, like she had something in her throat. It suited her.  
  
“Uh,” he stuttered, “I smoked my last one earlier.”  
  
She shifted her right shoulder, turning her head back to the outside. “Thanks anyway.”  
  
“Sure,” he responded, walking a bit closer to her while taking a deep breath.  
  
“So if you’re not out here to smoke, then why are you out here?” She asked quietly, not bothering to look at him.  
  
“It was getting too crowded. I felt like I was drowning.” The girl nodded her head slowly, taking the last swig of her drink. “Why are you out here?”  
  
“I wanted to sneak a cig. My boyfriend hates them.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
She was quiet for a minute before she turned and faced him. But when she did, he wanted her to look at him forever. Even in the dark he could see that her eyes were bright; blue or maybe gray. He couldn’t tell. He didn’t care. He just wanted to look into them. “So why do you smoke if your boyfriend hates it?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a bit rude?”  
  
“Yeah, I, sorry,”  
  
“It’s fine,” she smiled, looking down at her glass before looking back at him. “Sometimes with him, I have to. It’s one of those things.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’re quite nosy.”  
  
“Curious, more like.”  
  
“I just do. And I should be getting back inside.”  
  
“Sure,” he answered, feeling the warmth in his chest leaving his body as she started moving to head back inside. “But what’s your name?”  
  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?” And with that, she was inside, getting lost in the sea of people. It was a huge party, one that a friend of a friend had invited him to. It wasn’t the kind of party he enjoyed, no, this was quite an event. There were people he recognized and people he didn’t, people he liked and people he hated, but he hadn’t counted on running into a girl like that.  
  
He didn’t know what it was. He wasn’t overly keen on people; he didn’t make friends too easily. But he wanted to know her. And now.  
  
But there was a problem. She had a boyfriend. But that didn’t really bother him. Nope, not at all. And that was the last thought he had before he went back through the double doors, his eyes scanning over every head of everyone in the room. It wasn’t easy finding her but he does. Her tiny arm is locked with some guy’s - he looks like a bit of a douche but then again, so does Matty (in some people’s opinion).  
  
The guy is probably his height, but he’s far more bulky. He’s not fat, but he’s built and Matty can feel the green emotion of envy creeping up his spine. He’s confused for the 100th time this evening; he’s never been one to really compare himself to other blokes. He’s pretty comfortable, confident in his ways. But this guy, like his girlfriend, gets to him. And that was the first night he knew this girl would be running through his veins forever.

_And this is how it starts  
Take your shoes off in the back of my van_

  
She’s on his lap, her bony knees pressed into the black cloth seats. His hips are pressed against hers, their lips red and swollen from the harsh kisses. Yeah, this is so wrong, but neither one of them cares at all. His baggy black shirt is hanging half off his shoulder, exposing the thin collarbone of his left side. Her palms cover the side of his head, her fingers wrapped into the long sections of his haircut.  _It’s just so him._

_Yeah my shirt looks so good,  
When it’s just hanging off your back_

One of his old torn t-shirts is hanging off her, exposing the fact she’s not wearing a bra. She stole it from him after one their trysts even though she knew it wasn’t a good idea. But she wanted the shirt, like she wanted him, no matter how much she tried to deny it. They had met that night at the party, on the cold balcony with his nosy demeanor and her cold aura. She was there with her boyfriend but Matty had sought her out specifically, following her until she had given him her name and number. He was bound and determined to know her; one way or another.

Fast forward to the two in the back of his car, their hands all over each other and their warm breath fogging up the windows. “I want you,” he whispers, his accent thick and difficult to understand completely. But maybe that’s because her brain is so foggy.

_And she said, “Use your hands and my spare time—_

_We’ve got one thing in common, it’s this tongue of mine.”_

She hummed in agreement and nuzzled her nose against his neck, sighing. “We can’t.” This isn’t the first time Matty’s heard this; she always denies him. He knows the relationship she’s in is dead and she doesn’t enjoy it anymore, but she won’t give into him, which drives him absolutely  _fucking_ nuts.

 “Why not?” He questions, attempting to slide his hands down her back to her ass. “We’re here anyway, aren’t we?” She half smiles and shakes her head.

_She said_

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

”I can’t do that to James.”

Matty scoffs, squinting his eyes as he looks at her. “But you don’t even like him,” he counters, moving in closer to lick up her neck.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“And what am I?”

 “I don’t know. But I need to go; it’s past 11. Can you drive me back to my car?”

“Sure,” he sighs, letting Lex climb into the front seat. “I can do that.”

_There’s only minutes before I drop you off_  
All we seem to do is talk about sex  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway

It’s silent as they make the short drive to her car; there are so many words that Matty wants to say but they won’t come out of his mouth. She rubs her palms across the tops of her jeans, her skin sweaty and clammy from guilt and excitement. Lex wants to speak just as much as he does but she doesn’t know what to say. How did she even find herself in this position? Wasn’t she happy with James? The boy who was waiting for her at home, someone who was sweet and innocent and didn’t deserve to be cheated on. But here she was. Halfway to fucking someone she only sort of knows in the back of his car.

“Don’t you think I could fuck you better?” 

She opens her eyes wide and faces him quickly as they pull to a stop beside her car. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But I know you think about it.”

“That’s not the point. I have a boyfriend.”

“So you keep reminding me.”

“I’ll see you later, Matty.” And with that, she steps out of the car and into her own, not even looking back to wave at the boy she’s left hard and half-out of breath.

_I loved your friend when I saw his film_  
He’s got a funny face  
But I like that ‘cause he still looks cool  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway

As ironic as it turns out, he ended up knowing her boyfriend through some mutual friends. They weren’t mates or anything like that, but they had certainly met. Matty didn’t really like him; he found him pretentious and rude. He had been in a couple indie films a few years back and never let anyone forget it. They weren’t even that good, for Christ sakes and that frustrates Matty to no end as well.

He likes to tease Lex about him; constantly asking questions like “So how’s James tonight?” or “Has he fucked you right lately?” But Lex never answers, even if the questions make her blood boil and her lower stomach tingle with anticipation.

_Now we’re on the bed in my room_

_And I’m about to fill his shoes_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

It’s not the first time that she’s been in his apartment, but it’s the first time they’ve been on the bed in his room. Matty’s managed to convince her to go further than she ever thought she would. But she wasn’t forced in the slightest; she wanted this just as much as him. Their bodies are tangled together on the gray sheets, his bare chest pressed against the thin tank-top she wears. He’s kissed almost every inch of her white skin, letting his lips drag across her tummy, her neck, her cheeks. It’s romantic in a twisted way; obviously she shouldn’t be here. And he shouldn’t be trying so hard to fuck someone who’s in a committed relationship.

_Does he take care of you_

_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

His lips are against her ear, whispering quietly. “Can I have you?”

Lex takes a deep breath and exhales through her teeth. She wants to say yes, oh, how desperately she wants to say yes. Every part of her aches for him; she’s thought about this for weeks, months…days, seconds. There’s not a part of her that hasn’t thought about it, and there hasn’t been one time she’s been with James and hasn’t thought about what it would be like to have Matty inside of her. And the boy currently on top of her can tell that. He’s good at reading signs, and he’s really good at using words to get what he wants.

But Lex is determined to undermine him; she’s going to wait this out until he either gets bored and leaves, or she gets to the point of wanting him so terribly that she can’t say no anymore. But what she doesn’t know is that Matty isn’t going to give up; he’s going to follow this poor girl until her strength snaps and she lets herself fall victim to the lust and incredible chemistry between them. (But the chemistry is probably just a side effect of the excitement.)

“No,” she says, half smiling, half groaning. “You know you can’t.” Matty lets his head fall to her stomach, sighing. Maybe he shouldn’t be getting so upset,  _she’s got a boyfriend, anyway._ But then she catches him by surprise. “But you’re getting closer.”

_And now we’re just outside of town_  
And you’re making your way down  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway

She had called at two AM, Matty barely awake and coming down from his high. But he answered the ringing phone, his voice deep and groggy. “Yeah?” he says briskly, not realizing just who it is.

“Meet me down the block. I need to see you.” And realization settles in that it’s Lex, her own voice wavering and hoarse. He doesn’t need to see her to tell she’s been crying. Normally he wouldn’t care that a girl was crying; he’s typically kind of insensitive but now it seems that his heart rate is picking up quickly and his stomach is flipping at the thought of her upset.  _And that kind of bothers him.  
_

“What’s going on?”

“Just meet me, will you?” The phone line is silent before he can even agree or disagree. Matt slowly and lazily climbs out of bed, shrugging on a thin black sweater with randomly placed holes; his favorite, her favorite; she likes to steal it when he’s not looking. She wears it home sometimes and wonders if James asks about it; why it’s a size and a half too big and smells like a mix of weed and cologne.

Lex is a great liar to everyone but Matty, so he likes to imagine that she tells him that she picked it up at the lost and found at her job, or she picked it up at the local thrift shop down the road. He likes to imagine a lot of things about the girl, just like he’s done every minute since he met her.

The black jeans he slips on are dirty and unwashed; he can’t even remember when the last time he did laundry was. But before he knows it, his feet are leading him down the street to where Lex asked to meet him. He’s wondering what’s happened to Lex; but he doesn’t have to wait long to find out; she’s sititng with her back against an old brick building, a half-burned out cigarette between her slender fingers.

Lex looks up at him but doesn’t say anything; just nods her head towards her right side. He sits down beside her, taking the cigarette from her hand and scraping it out on the sidewalk. “Why’d you do that?”

“I don’t know. Give me your hand.” He intertwines his fingers with hers, letting the joined hands rest on the cold cement. “What’s wrong?”

“He thinks I’m cheating.”

“Well,” Matty begins, “aren’t you?” He’s never been one to shy away from honesty and that’s what Lex deserves at this point.

“Am I? Is this considered cheating? Aren’t we just friends?”

Matty laughs at this, shaking his head and squeezing her hands. “Is that really what you think, Lex?”

After a second or three or four, Lex laughs too. “No, it’s not what I think.”

“Good. I didn’t think you were that dumb.”

They’re silent for a while; sitting there on the empty street at the silent hour of 3 AM. “What did you tell him, Lex?”

“I told him I wasn’t.”

“So you lied. You’re a liar.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Lex lets his hand fall away and she looks at him, a serious expression stretched across her face. “Take me somewhere. Anywhere. Please.”

_And now we’re just outside of town_  
And you’re making your way down  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway

He drives her somewhere to the middle of nowhere; he used to go here as a kid. It’s always empty and sort of like a meadow but its thinned and died out over the years. The moon is falling lower and the sun is rising higher, giving the sky the purplish blue hue he loves so much. Lex hasn’t cried since they left their spot on the street and he’s having trouble figuring out what’s going through her mind. The car is parked on the side of the road, off, with the windows rolled up and the radio off.

“What are you thinking? You’ve been silent for the last hour.”

“Kiss me,” she replies, still staring straight ahead. “Like you haven’t before.”

It doesn’t take five seconds before his right hand is looped around the back of her neck, while his left hand slides his seat back. He pulls her to him, helping her slide across the console of the front seat of the car. Their lips press together suddenly, passionately, making her head spin. His lips feel  _so_ right and she can’t get enough of his kisses.

Their breaths are already ragged, staggered, hot and heavy. He can’t get enough of her and she can’t get enough of him. Maybe being found out has set everything right; they’re supposed to be doing this, regardless if they’re in a car on the side of the road. They’re supposed to have each other.

His hands press into the back of her neck as he bites her bottom lip, pulling it snugly between his own teeth. Her hands are wrapped in his messy hair, tugging at the almost black strands. Matty feels her sharp nails against his scalp and he absolutely  _loves_ it; the dull burning pain. Neither one of them is sure how long they kiss like this for but at some point the sun has kind of risen, but it’s hidden behind some dark rain clouds. Matty pushes her back toward his steering wheel. “Backseat?” He asks, feeling desperate and sort of embarrassed at how they’ve become  _this_ stereotypical.

She nods and clamors to the back, waiting for him as he follows her lead. Lex doesn’t even let him settle before she’s pushing him onto his back, smiling as she straddles his hips. She kisses him again, somehow rougher than before, more urgent and less controlled. The girl kisses down his damp neck, letting her lips ghost over the surface and occasionally letting her teeth scrape his skin. Matty kind of wants to moan, but he figures that would make him too much like a 16-year-old boy and he swallows it.

_And I’m not trying to stop you love  
If we’re gonna do anything we might as well just fuck_

Matty lifts his upper-body so she can slip his sweater off, allowing her more access to his pale skin. She kisses the tattoo on his chest, his collarbones, and kisses all the way down to below his bellybutton. Yeah, he knows what’s probably going to come next but really, he’s waited this long; is a blow really worth it? He reaches with his hands and taps her on the chin, lifting her head to look at him. “Baby,” her heart sort of breaks and races at the same time. That’s what James always calls her and it’s the first time Matty’s ever called her that. She’s not quite sure how to react.  She just waits for him to speak.

“I’m not,” he starts, “by any means telling you no. But…” he pauses, trying to think of the right words to say. “But I just really fucking want you.”

Lex sits up, tilting her head slightly to avoid hitting the roof of the car. “I want you too,” she replies. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

It doesn’t take long for the two to be completely undressed; his hands pressing all over her skin, pulling her hair on to one shoulder so he can finally get a good look at the tattoo that has fascinated him all these months. It’s smaller than he thought, but incredibly detailed. He’s never seen anything like it. It’s a half moon, covered in craters and little stars all around it. But inside the moon are drawings of minarets; like something you’d see in ancient Damascus or Jerusalem. He wonders why she has it, what it means, but he doesn’t bother to ask. He’s too enthralled by her and how much he wants her at the moment. The tattoo discussion can come later.

Now they’re both naked and breathing hard; her hips lined up with his, their bare chests pressed hard together. His slender fingers trace up and down her spine while her hands brace herself on the seats. It’s a tight fit, obviously, but neither one of them really cares. They kiss slowly now, taking their time, even though they know they’re going to have to hurry. The longer they take, the more risk there is of getting caught by another passing car.

Lex closes her eyes and exhales as Matty adjusts, holding the girl’s hips as she sinks down on him, filling her whole. God, he can’t believe just how perfect she feels wrapped around him. How much he just  _fits._ Lex’s lip curve into an o as she clenches her eyes shut and begins to gently rock her hips over his. No matter how much they both know that they should be hurrying, they can’t. It’s like they’ve been waiting so long that their bodies won’t move.

He watches her as she moves up and down, but he notices that she keeps her eyes shut. He wonders why, but doesn’t ask. He just keeps admiring the way her hips flare out, her flat but shapely stomach. Her breasts bounce slightly with her movements and for a split second Matty wonders if this is what love feels like. But oh god, no, that word, and definitely not with Lex. Fuck, has he really gotten in that deep?

His right hand catches her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her lips as she finally opens her eyes. She looks him dead in the eye; watching him just as intently as he watches her. They move in sync, with Matty moving his hips up when rocks forward. She feels fucking amazing and it was most definitely worth waiting for. Matty’s curious if they’ll do this again and fuck, he hopes so. This is too good to let go.

With one foot on the floor of the car, he braces his legs, sitting up just slightly to wrap his arms around Lex’s waist and pull her down fully on top of him; both of them gasping as he stretches her and sinks deeper than before.  He pushes his hips up harder now, hitting all the right spots and making her moan softly into his ear. He loves the sounds she makes for him.

She’s getting louder and louder, her hands clutching at anything she can hold onto, his shoulders, the car door, the seat. He’s lost count at how long they’ve been at it; less than half an hour, he’s sure, but more than 15. Lex bites down on his shoulder harshly, and Matty knows that’ll definitely leave a mark and he only wishes that he could leave one on her, too. But that’s impossible because even though Lex is fighting with James, he’s pretty sure they’re still together.

Minutes pass and he wants to hold on, keep this going, but it’s been a really fucking long time since he’s had sex like this, and with someone that he’s wanted so badly. He can’t keep his orgasm off any longer and pushes Lex up before he comes. She understands what he’s doing and watches carefully as he releases onto her stomach, a sight she’d never admit really turned her on.

They both sit in silence for a few minutes until reality sinks in that the car smells like the heady scent of sex and the semen on them both has started to try. It’s not necessarily pretty but they’re both happy. Exhausted, but content. Sort of.

Lex awkwardly climbs off him, reaching into the seat pocket for a napkin to wipe herself off. She feels kind of dirty now and wants a shower. The girl hands Matty the spare tissue, quietly and quickly getting dressed. Only when he’s decent does she speak. “What happens now?”

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly. “You tell me.”

“I don’t think this will be the last time.”

“Are you still with James?”

“I don’t know. But Matty, where do you even want to take this?”

He’s pretty sure that he’d take it wherever she wanted. It doesn’t matter what he wants. He wants what Lex wants and he’ll take what he can get. But the question catches him off guard and he doesn’t want to say the wrong answer. So he just doesn’t answer at all. “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Yes, please.” She says quietly, squeezing his hand. “I want to go home.”

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway  
She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

So he watches Lex from the car as she goes into her apartment and he’s still satisfied but he’s disappointed she chose to go home. He wanted her to go with him. It’s whatever, he finally decides. She’s got a boyfriend, but she’ll come around anyway, right?

_Right._ He knows she will. And it isn’t 30 seconds before his phone is buzzing, a text coming through. “See you soon. x”

_Yeah, she’ll come around again._  


End file.
